


Private Call

by anon433



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coming In Pants, Gay Sex, M/M, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Mentioned Floris | Fundy, Mentioned Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mutual Masturbation, No Plot/Plotless, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon433/pseuds/anon433
Summary: George calls Dream "Clay" per a request from one of his donors, smut ensues.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 381





	Private Call

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is pretty much explained by the summary and tags. Also, there is NO minors involved in the smut, it is only Dream and George.
> 
> Also, before you come for my ankles in the comments, Dream and George said they don't care about shipping nor smut being written about them.
> 
> And as always, enjoy 👍

It was a pretty normal day; George, Sapnap, Fundy, Tommy, Techno, and Dream were streaming, just for fun. Non-lore based streams were fun, as they had more liberty to do what they wanted. They were all in survival mode, Techno and Sapnap were fighting each other while the rest did whatever; mining, building houses, etc,. 

Quackity was on call earlier, but eventually had to leave the call because he had a video to edit. They were mostly just laughing and talking, as usual. 

The chat was going wild as always, the live chat getting a new message every .6 seconds. This was a normal occurrence, as they all were decently popular streamers. Donations would pop up occasionally, mostly just fans showing their appreciation for the streamers, which were greatly appreciated. 

** 

George's hands moved quickly as he tapped the keyboard, currently trying not to die as Sapnap attacked him with a flimsy wood axe, chuckling as he fought back with his own stone sword. 

For a second, George looked up when he got a ping for a donation; the text to speech voice read out the message attached to the 14 GBP donation. The message read: 

Hey George!! Can you call Dream by his real name (Clay) to see how he reacts?? Thanks!! 

The brit almost snorted at the suggestion, figuring Dream would simply get confused and move on with it, as things normally went when George got weird requests like that. He and George both had gotten odd requests before, so this wasn't new. 

When George looked back at the screen, the "You died" screen was up, as Sapnap had taken the advantage of slaying the man while he was focused on the donation. 

George sighed and clicked the respawn button, appearing next to his bed with his inventory cleared of his items. With a long sigh, George began searching for Dream's cubed character. Dream was currenly muted in the call, probably because he was busy, so George waited. 

** 

After a couple minutes, Dream returned to the call, greeting the stream again. 

George cleared his throat and continued punching the tree to obtain the logs of wood he needed to make his tools that he had lost to Sapnap. He waited for a moment before speaking up, fixing the mic on his headphones so it was closer to his mouth. 

"Hey uh— hey Clay, can you come over here?" George continued punching away at the tree until he collected the last log of wood, waiting for Dream's light green minecraft avatar to come running as always. 

There was a long moment of silence. 

"Eh.. Huh?" There was a small chuckle from Dream, his miencraft character stopping it's movement once he realized George had called him by his name. 

George's hand halted before he repeated himself, "Clay, can you come here?" He spoke a little faster this time compared to his dragged tone before. 

Drean audibly stumbled on his words, blinking as he stared at his monitor, "Oh uh— yeah— yeah, sure." He breathed, pursing his lips together as his character ran over to George's, "Yeah?" 

The brit blankly stared into his face cam for a moment, his mind registering what he should do. He decided to just do the mindless "flirting" he and Dream would do every stream, something normalized amongst their fans. 

"Let's kiss—" George stifled a chuckle, making his character crouch and stand up many times, making fake kissy noises. But his play "flirting" ceased when he didn't get a response from Dream. 

"Er, Dream?" he spoke up after a couple moments of no response; most of the time, Dream would reciprocate the odd flirting, but he fell silent this time. 

Awkward. 

George furrowed his eyebrows, pausing the stream momentarily to text Dream, as the other was muted in call. He clicked on Dream's Discord DM to see that Dream had already sent him a message; a rather odd message at that. 

Hey uh  
Wanna end the stream? I wanna get on a private call, if thats ok w/ you 

The brit blinked a few times before speaking up on call, "Hey guys, I'm gonna end the stream now, we've been going on for about an hour now anyways, so." George ran his tongue over his teeth, waiting for a response from he others in the call. 

All of them seemed to agree and after a brief goodbye to the stream with a small conversation between those in the call (except Dream, who was still muted), the stream ended. Eventually, everyone disconnected from the call after saying their goodbyes. 

George set his headset down and clicked off Twitch, powering his desktop off. He stretched for a moment, grabbing his phone and fell back on his bed, unlocking his phone. He clicked on the call button after entering he and Dream's private messages. 

Dream picked up almost immediately, his mic making shuffling sounds as he audibly shifted on the other line. George waited for a moment to see if Dream would speak, but got nothing, so he spoke up. 

"What's up?" The brit hummed in a casual tone, leaning back against his many pillows that were pushed up against the headboard of his bed. 

There was a heavy breath on the other line followed by a slick noise that made George quirk a brow, "Uhn." Another noise followed. What on earth? 

George waited another moment before he questioned the other, "Uh hey, are you alright?" He pressed on, having a sneaking suspicion that Dream was— you know. 

There was a moment of silence before Dream's unusually rough voice spoke up, finally, "Say my name, please." Rasped Dream, a few more slick noises following. He sounded— aroused? 

George blinked, "Clay?" He dragged out the name, a confused expression forming on his features. 

There was a grunt and a gasp that followed, now George was absolutely sure that Dream was "jerking it" so to speak. The slick noises, the roughness of his voice, the heavy breathing. It was undeniable.. Unless Dream was wrestling a large eel (which honestly wasn't impossible, the man was an American— a Florida resident, at that). 

"Are you—?" George inquired, not finishing his sentence, but was sure Dream understood what he was asking. 

He could hear a broken whine from Dream, that was new, "Ngh— fuck." The brunette groaned breathlessly, "Yeah." He answered bluntly. 

The whine and hearing Dream breathless sent George's blood to rush south, damn. It made his mind wander to.. Not so PG places. To be frank, he enjoyed it. 

"Ah." George blinked, teeth sinking into his lower lip, "Is it— is it because of what happened on stream?" 

Dream grunted in response, the slick noises speeding up, "Mhm." His voice broke a bit, George swore he could hear Dream's head get hit against his headboard or some other hard surface. 

"Shit." George chewed on his bottom lip, slowly beginning to palm his growing erection, listening to the almost inaudible, jumbled sounds from the other line, "Clay." He murmured closer to the mic of his phone, getting a groan in response. 

Dream shifted again, George assumed, due to the crunching sounds that came from the mic, "Can— shit.. Can you turn your camera on?" The American breathed. 

"Mm." George clicked the video call option, his face, flushed as it was, appeared on the screen. He was more put together than Dream, but George couldn't see that since Dream's camera was off. 

The brit changed the position of his phone, adjusting it so Dream could see the bulge that was clearly visible even over the camera. George slowly palmed the bulge, grunting as his toes curled, "See that?" He breathed, "Fuck, Clay." 

Dream, in response, adjusted his laptop so it only showed his lap, pressing the camera button. He had a firm grip on his lubricated length, beads of pre come falling off the sides as he stroked himself. God, George felt like he might finish right there. 

"Christ, man." George adjusted his phone so it showed his face again when he had heard Dream turn on his camera, taking in the view as he palmed himself viciously, "W— Would it be gay if I said I wanted to suck you off right now?" The brit groaned, his erection straining against his jeans. 

"Depends—" Dream started with a soft gasp, "Wearing socks or nah?" He spoke, half joking as he stroked himself, teasing at the slit of his tip. 

George chuckled breathlessly, "Fuck off, dude." He murmured, his eyes closed in bliss as his palm rolled against his hardened cock, "Shit, I wanna— come on your face." George groaned. 

Dream only responded with a grunt and moan as his hand sped up, jerking his cock firmly yet quickly. 

"Close?" George stifled a whine, his mouth agape as he panted heavily, pupils blown wide behind his fair colored lids that were decorated with beautiful lashes. 

Dream responded with a hum that was soon broke up by his own whines and groans, his hips visibly bucking on camera. Though, George didn't witness it since his eyes were closed. 

"Me too." George let a whimper slip, his brows knitted together from the pleasure that swirled in his stomach. He didn't even register that he was jerking off over the phone with one of his close friends. 

It was a moment of pure elation when Dream came undone, his hips stuttered as he painted abdomen and the bottom of his hoodie that rode up his torso. 

George's climax was similar, except he was much more vocal, his beautiful brown eyes rolling back in his head as he let Clay's name slip from his lips, his mouth formed into a perfect O shape. 

Damn. George should use his real name more often.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what to do for my next work, but I'm thinking either SapNotFound or SapNotTaken. Leave suggestions/prompts in the comments if you wish.


End file.
